A Wonderful Christmas Time
by Sreym
Summary: Just a short story about the TF and WF rangers spending the holidays together, and the troubles that arise from a certain Christmas Dance.


Title: A Wonderful Christmas Time

Author: Sreym

Rating: T

--

Wes smiled to himself as he wandered through the gardens on his father's property, idly looking for Jen. They'd all been spending so much time together, nearly every waking moment-- but every once in a while she would slip away for a couple hours. He had never followed her before, he knew how much privacy meant to her. He needed moments to himself more and more lately too, just to prepare himself for another day of pretending everything would be all right.

It was a strange way to go through the days . . . dreading their end but at the same time wanting the relief of it all. They wouldn't be together much longer . . . Time Force had been reluctant enough to let them stay as long as they would, till after Christmas. Wes was more grateful than he could say that they had. But the strain was getting to them all, anticipating the end.

Jen had been away longer than usual though, and despite himself he was a little worried about her. She'd have to put up with his intrusion into her time.

Wes took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. This Christmas was bound to be one of the better in his life, even with everything going on. He was looking forward to it. The last Christmas he'd celebrated was cheered only slightly by his reconciliation with his father . . . Jen and the others leaving was too much to really get past. And every other before that . . . Fancy parties and fake Christmas greetings, a show for the public. No doubt about it, dreading the day after this year wouldn't be half as bad as those days. At least they would all be together.

He finally spotted Jen, working out in a small clearing. He smiled to himself. No surprise there. She had changed so much, but some things probably never would. Wes watched her a moment, then walked over as she paused. "Hey Jen," he said.

Jen turned quickly, giving him a small smile. "Hey," she said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said easily. "You've just been out here a long time, I was wondering."

Her expression darkened just a little. "I just . . . needed some time to think."

Wes nodded. "I know," he said. He paused. "You, want me to leave you alone?"

Jen shook her head. "No, it's fine. I was just about done anyway."

He smirked a little, watching as she got her water from her bag. "You think you're ready to take me on yet?"

She looked at him pointedly, but couldn't hold back a smile. "You don't remember the last time, then?"

"I remember the last few times," he admitted, relieved when she laughed and sat beside him. "I think you'll always be able to kick my ass."

"Count on it," she said playfully. She shook her head, putting her water bottle down and looking at him. "So," she began. "We haven't actually talked about Christmas yet. Any plans?"

Wes shrugged. "Not really. Dad has all this fancy stuff going on . . ." he paused. "He did invite you guys to the Christmas Party, but I told him you probably wouldn't want to go."

"Party?" she asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, it's this big thing he does every year on Christmas Eve," he replied. "There's a dinner and dancing and stuff, it's really formal." He looked at her a moment. "You wouldn't want to go, would you?"

Jen paused, frowning a little. "Well, I wouldn't exactly have anything to wear," she pointed out.

"I wouldn't argue if you wore that new uniform," Wes mentioned, smirking. She elbowed him lightly and he laughed. "I mean, if you actually wanted to go, we could get you something to wear. It just didn't really seem like your kind of thing to me."

"I don't know," she said. "It could be kind of fun. You should tell Katie, you know she'd like a fancy night out."

"Or in," he amended. "We hold it here."

"Either way," she said. "She'd probably love it."

"I'll bring it up," he said. He paused again. "My dad would probably like it if I went. I think he's making Eric go."

Jen laughed, rolling her eyes a little. "I don't know if that's a great idea," she said.

"Should be an interesting night," he agreed. Then he stood, reaching a hand down. "In that case, Jen, would you be my date in the event you decide to attend the party?"

She laughed, taking his hand and standing up. "I'll go with you," she said.

He grinned. "And if it sucks, we can always bail."

"Deal," she said. She leaned over, grabbing her bag and hoisting it on her shoulder, then reached over and kissed him quickly. "Come on, let's go."

--

Jen roamed the racks of dresses at the store silently, Katie beside her. There were so many to choose from she wasn't quite sure where to start. It wasn't like she'd ever really been the dressing up kind. "Do you think it has to be like a Christmas color?" she asked suddenly. "That would narrow it down a little."

"I don't know," Katie admitted. "I guess maybe. I mean, it shouldn't be pink or anything."

Jen raised an eyebrow playfully. "I don't know why not," she said.

Katie smirked. "Easter eggs have no part in this holiday." She took out a dress and held it up to herself, looking in the mirror. "I like this one."

Jen looked at her. "If you can wear yellow, I can wear pink."

"You don't even like pink," Katie pointed out. "Besides, yellow's the color of the Christmas star--" She raised a hand as Jen opened her mouth. "In theory. Don't tell me what color it really was."

Jen gave her a look, then turned back to the racks, glancing through the dresses. "So, are you going with anyone?"

Katie paused, then shook her head. "Nah, not much of a selection here, you know?"

"That's for sure," she agreed.

"You think it'll matter?" she asked.

Jen frowned, shaking her head. "I doubt it. People go to parties alone all the time."

"Yeah, I guess," she said.

Jen looked up, but before she spoke Wes came over, his usual bright smile on his face. "How are we making out?" he asked. "It's been an hour, you know."

"There's a lot to go through," Jen said. "And we're not entirely sure what we're looking for." She paused. "Though Katie has one she likes."

Wes looked at her and Katie held up the dress with a smile. He squinted dramatically and held up a hand, laughing. "That's . . . yellow."

"Sure is," Jen said wryly.

"You know, Katie," Wes said. "There isn't a rule that you have to wear your ranger color all the time."

Katie shrugged. "I know. It's just habit, I guess. I've kinda gotten attached to the color!"

Wes glanced at his own clothes. "Yeah, I get that," he admitted. "Anyway, you two want a little help? You know, get a man's opinion?"

Jen shrugged. "Why not? You've at least been to these things before."

"Don't remind me," he said flatly. But he grinned and headed over to one of the racks. "Come on, there has to be the perfect one in here somewhere."

--

It was nearly a half hour later when Katie emerged from the dressing room, a bright smile on her face as she turned and looked in the mirror. Wes grinned as he saw her. "Think gold is an okay sub for yellow?" he asked.

Katie nodded silently, staring at her reflection. She'd never worn anything quite so beautiful. The dress was a light gold, dotted with sequins, long and straight with spaghetti straps and a low neckline. She tore her eyes from the mirror and searched for a price tag. "How much is it?" she asked, almost to herself.

Wes came over, taking her hands from the tag as she found it. "Don't worry about that," he said. "Do you like it?"

Katie glanced back to the mirror. "I've never felt so beautiful," she admitted.

Wes looked at her a moment. "Well, you should," he said. "Because you are."

She felt herself blush and looked away, laughing awkwardly. "Too bad no one else thinks so," she said.

Wes frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged a little. "Nothing, it's just . . . Jen asked if I had a date, and I kind of got thinking. I mean, they aren't like, required, are they?"

"Of course not," he said easily. "It's just like any other party, or dance. There will be plenty of people without dates."

Katie nodded slowly, but didn't feel too much better. "I guess it won't matter," she said.

"There isn't anyone you'd want here?" Wes asked. "I mean, I know you don't know a lot of people, but what about Lucas? You two are so close, he'd go with you."

She shook her head, turning back to her reflection. "He already told me he wants to ask Nadira."

Wes paused. "Trip?"

"Please don't make me say it," she said, sighing.

"Sorry," he said. "Well, you know I'd go with you, but--"

"No, it's fine," she said quickly. "Really, it's not that important." She forced a smile. "Don't worry about it."

He nodded slowly. "Okay. Well, how about you get changed, then we'll make this dress yours and find some shoes?" He winked.

Katie nodded. "Sounds great. Thanks, Wes." She went back to the dressing room and took another look at herself in the mirror before changing, smiling to herself.

--

Wes looked across the chess table at Lucas silently as the other boy thought on his next move. Not much else to do on a rainy day, and most of the group had been inside for the better part of it, gathered in the large parlor quietly.

"So," Wes broke the silence, still looking at Lucas. "You ask her yet?"

Lucas glanced up, looking for a moment like he would feign ignorance, but he shook his head. "Not yet, I haven't seen her much."

"You might want to hurry," Wes advised.

"I'll get to it," he answered shortly, looking back at the chess board.

Wes smirked a little. "You're not nervous, are you?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, shooting Wes a pointed look. "Please," he said. "I've never been nervous to ask a girl anything."

"Right," Wes said. He paused, then turned in his chair to face Trip, reading in a chair by the window. "What about you, Trip?"

He looked up, then shrugged a little. "I don't know if I'm even going. But if I do . . . it's gonna be alone."

Lucas looked up again. "Come on Trip, there has to be someone you have your eyes on."

Trip glanced away, shaking his head. "No, not really."

Wes turned back to Lucas. "You know, just because your eyes are always all over girls doesn't mean it's everyone's focus in life."

"Look who's talking," he answered flatly, finally moving his chess piece.

Wes shook his head, leaning forward and studying the board. "I only have eyes for one," he said with a smirk. "And you should, too, with a dad like she's got."

Lucas straightened as they heard the door close and voices in the hall. "I think that's her."

"There's any doubt?" Wes joked quietly, winking over at Trip. The younger boy laughed lightly.

The doors burst open and Nadira came sailing in, smiling brightly. "Hello," she sang, coming over to the table. She stood an obviously pointed distance from Lucas, but her eyes were all for him. Wes kicked his foot under the table and gave Lucas a look, gesturing to the door.

Lucas glared at him weakly, then looked up at Nadira. "Could I talk to you outside for a minute?" he asked.

She blinked, but nodded quickly. "Sure, what about?"

He stood, taking her arm gently. "It's nothing," he said. "I just have something to ask you."

Wes watched as the two of them left the room, shaking his head. "Never would have thought up that one," he said to himself.

--

Lucas took a nervous breath as he closed the parlor doors behind him and Nadira. She looked at him curiously for a long moment, then finally spoke. "Umm . . . what did you want to ask?"

"Oh, right," he said quickly, looking everywhere but at her. "I was just wondering . . . I thought I'd ask you, if you don't have plans already . . ." He took another breath, then shook his head. "Do you want to go to the Christmas Eve party with me?"

Nadira's eyes widened noticeably, and she stared at him for what felt like hours. Then a smile broke over her face and she nearly squealed. "Your date?! Of course!" She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Lucas froze in surprise, then hesitantly put an arm on her back, smiling to himself. Nadira stepped back and looked up at him, that smile still on her face. "Thank you," she said.

Lucas frowned slightly. "For what?" he asked.

"For asking me, of course!" she said.

He shook his head. "It wasn't a favor, I just wanted to go with you."

"Well, either way," she said easily. She paused. "Can we go back in now?"

Lucas nodded, opening the door again and waiting as she went back into the parlor, shooting a smile at him over her shoulder. He found himself smiling back as he followed. He sat back down at the table, ignoring Wes as he watched him closely. "You'd better not have changed anything," he noted.

"Didn't have to," Wes replied.

Nadira leaned over his shoulder and looked at the board curiously. "So . . . who's winning?"

"I am," Lucas replied in unison with Wes.

Nadira frowned a little, glancing at the others in the room, and Trip looked up. "Wes is winning," he informed her. "As usual."

Lucas shot a glare his way. "Thanks a lot."

"Well I am," Wes said. "And it's your move. So what'd she say?"

"What do you think?" Lucas countered.

Wes grinned, then straightened as the door opened again and Eric and Cole entered, the latter in the middle of a conversation, apparently unaware that it was one-sided. "What about you?" he asked.

Both of them stopped, looking at Wes, and Eric frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked flatly, not waiting for an answer as he went over to a chair across the room and getting out some paperwork, sorting through it silently.

"You guys going to the party with anyone?" Wes asked.

Lucas rolled his eyes, moving a chess piece and glancing at Wes. "You're way too involved in all this. It's just a party."

"Whatever," Wes said easily. He looked at Cole. "You ask Alyssa yet?"

"Yep," he said, grinning. "She said sure."

"What a surprise," Eric commented dryly.

Lucas watched them, amused. "It's your move, Wes," he noted.

"One sec," Wes said, turning to face Eric. "What about you?" he asked. "You bringing Taylor?"

Eric glanced up, looking disinterested. "Why would I do that?"

Wes rolled his eyes. "Come on, everyone knows you like her."

"You should ask her," Cole commented. "She'll probably hate you if you don't."

"I really don't care," Eric said flatly, before turning back to his work.

Lucas smirked as Wes shook his head, turning back to the table. "Matchmaker," he noted.

"Those two are driving me crazy," Wes said.

"Me too," Cole said, pulling up a chair. He looked up at Nadira. "Hey, is your dad coming?"

Lucas groaned at the thought. "I hope not," he answered before she could. "I'll never get anywhere."

Nadira leaned over his shoulder, looking at him playfully. "And just where are you planning on going?" she asked.

He felt himself flush just a little and glanced away. "He probably won't even let me stand next to you."

"Sure he will," she said easily. "If I ask him nicely."

"Ask very nicely," he said flatly.

"I don't know if he's even going," she said. "Daddy's not much for crowds and parties." She looked at Wes. "What about your dad?" she asked. "He must be going with someone really important."

"I don't doubt it," Wes said, moving a piece on the board. "It's always someone different, Dad knows everyone."

"Everyone rich anyway," Eric commented.

Wes glanced back at him. "You know if you wanna join the conversation you can come on over." Eric ignored him and he turned back. "Eric's right, though. Everyone there will be pretty high society."

Lucas nodded, not at all bothered by the fact. "Change of clothes and we'll fit right in," he said, looking up at Nadira.

Wes paused, frowning slightly. "You know, none of you ever really talked about what it was like in the future. Did you guys . . . do this kind of stuff a lot?"

"You mean how much money did we have?" Lucas asked, smirking a little.

Wes shrugged a little. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, all I know is all of you are in Time Force. Your dad could be the president for all I know!"

"Not quite," Lucas said, amused. "We don't have one of those anyway." He shrugged. "My family was pretty well off, though."

Nadira leaned over his shoulder again, her interest obviously peaked. "Meaning . . .?"

Lucas laughed a little, then looked at Wes. "Not quite like you," he admitted. "But . . . close."

Wes blinked, then shook his head. "Just funny I never knew. Everyone I know could be millionaires and I wouldn't have a clue!"

"I'm not," Cole offered. "No money in the jungle, and I haven't needed it here." He shrugged. "I'm broke."

"I'm close," Nadira said, pouting slightly. "Being a teacher doesn't pay much, and now that I can't just take what I want, it's a lot harder to come by money."

Lucas looked up at her. "Don't worry, you can have half my kingdom." She laughed lightly and he turned back to Wes as he felt his leg being kicked again.

Wes gestured toward the table. "Checkmate," he said with a smirk.

--

Taylor sat in the large tree on the Animarium, silently pretending to read the same page she had been the past half-hour. She couldn't concentrate on anything today, not with all the fuss about that damn party going around. She'd received her invitation a couple days before, and promptly threw it in the garbage.

But that didn't stop her from thinking about it.

It was stupid, really. She'd never liked parties, let alone dances, and this one would definitely not be her scene. She wouldn't fit in with those champagne and tux people, and she had no reason to try to. So she had no idea why she had a nagging desire to go.

Maybe it was the idea of who she'd go with . . . she couldn't deny she'd been thinking about him ever since they met just a couple weeks before. There was just something so different about him. More than once she'd imagined just what it would be like . . .

Taylor shook her head, scowling to herself. He was driving her insane, she'd never caught herself being so ridiculous before meeting him.

She heard a voice call her name and looked up. "I'm over here," she said.

Princess Shayla came around the corner and looked up at her. "I've been looking for you," she said. "We were all wondering where you had gone."

Taylor shrugged. "Just staying away from the Christmas madness," she said.

Shayla nodded. "Well, I was just about to go to the surface to get some things for the party. Would you like to come?"

Taylor blinked, looking down at her. "You're going to the party?"

Shayla nodded. "I think it sounds like fun, don't you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure," she said flatly. "Is Merrick going too, then?" Shayla smiled a little, nodding again, and Taylor jumped down from the tree to join her. "I really don't know about you two," she noted.

Shayla gave her a look. "Some of us have had the same thoughts on you and another," she said.

Taylor frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said lamely.

Shayla ignored the lie. "This could be a good opportunity for you to--"

"I'm not going," Taylor cut in. "So you don't have to play matchmaker. I hate parties."

"They can be made better with some company," she offered.

"I doubt it," she said. "It's just not my thing."

"Maybe," she said noncommittally. "But if he should happen to ask . . ."

"He's not that brave," she said. "And if by some joke he actually is . . ." she shrugged. "I'll just say no. Now, can we talk about something else? I came up here to escape all this, remember?"

She nodded slowly. "Just don't rule anything out quite yet," she offered. "You never know what might happen if you just let it."

Taylor began to reply, but stopped herself, looking at Shayla for a moment. Then she shook her head. "Come on, let's go get you ready," she said. "I'll help you out." She started to walk away, but Shayla's voice stopped her.

"Taylor, please think about what I said," she advised. "You won't get a second chance with him. He has pride like yours."

Taylor hesitated, then turned to face her. "I know," she said.

--

Trip sighed as he and Katie sat in the parlor quietly, the only ones left at the end of the day, sitting across from each other at one of the small, empty tables. "Maybe I just won't go," he said slowly, staring out of the window at the rain still coming down.

Katie looked up at him, then nodded a little, glancing down. "I'm kinda thinking about that too. I mean, it's just a party, right?" She paused. "The dress can be returned . . ."

"If we were in our own time," Trip noted. "It would be easier."

She shook her head slowly. "No, it wouldn't."

He sighed again, then turned back to the window. "Yeah, I know."

--

Eric grimaced as he heard the sound of Wes' cheerful whistling coming down the hallway, and almost made it to the door before his co-commander entered the office. Unfortunately, Wes had perfect timing.

"Hey," Wes' greeted him lightly. "Where're you going?"

"Out," Eric replied shortly, putting on his jacket as he brushed past him to the door.

"Less than a week away," Wes informed him.

Eric stopped, glancing back at him. "So?"

"So," he repeated. "Are you planning on asking her anytime soon?" He turned to face Eric, an amused smirk on his face.

He paused, then let out a resigned breath. "I was just on my way, actually." He buttoned his jacket quickly. "You need anything?"

Wes glanced down as Eric fastened his weapon. "You think you'll need that?" he asked.

"I might have to use it," he answered dryly.

Wes laughed a little. "Love the optimism. So, do you typically procrastinate this long?"

"I've been busy," he said flatly. Then he paused. "Why? Do you think it's too late?"

"I doubt it," Wes said. "Don't worry."

Eric scowled. "I'm not worried." He glanced at his watch. "Can I go, or do you need something?"

Wes waved a hand absently. "Get out of here. Ask her before next Christmas, okay?"

Eric gave him a pointed look, but didn't miss the laugh that followed him as he left the room.

--

Taylor sat on her front porch, silently reading on the swing, enjoying the silence. She was hardly ever actually home anymore, since she'd become a ranger she spent most of her time on the Animarium. It was good to get away, easier to think.

She looked up quickly as she heard an unmistakable voice say her name, and saw Eric standing at the top of the porch steps. She stood quickly, looking at him for a moment. He wore his uniform, as always it seemed, and looked more than a little uncomfortable. Taylor frowned. "How'd you get here?" she asked quickly.

He gave her a slightly amused look. "Drove to the house, walked to the porch," he answered.

She frowned, crossing her arms. "I didn't hear you. What are you doing here?"

Eric paused, glancing around. "I . . . just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked, her chest tightening slightly.

He almost shrugged. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Collins' party with me," he said quickly.

Taylor felt her stomach drop and couldn't find an answer for a long moment. He had actually asked. "You mean like . . ." she trailed off. "Together? Like a date?"

"Well, yeah," he said slowly.

She paused again, fighting off every desire to say yes. "I wasn't planning on going," she stated. Eric was silent and she continued quickly. "I'm not real big on parties, not exactly my thing."

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I know. Not mine either, but the boss is the host."

"Mine isn't," she said shortly, studying him carefully. "Is there anything else?"

He shook his head. "No," he answered. "Nothing." He paused, then nodded slightly. "I guess I'll see you later."

She nodded. "Yeah."

Eric turned and left the porch, going back to his SUV, and Taylor sat back on the swing, picking up her book again. But she couldn't concentrate, and she threw it down, frustrated. She'd been so set on saying no, not going to the stupid party at all . . . Why was it as soon as she refused him she felt like she'd made a huge mistake?

Shayla's words came back to her, and she shook her head, standing back up. This was the last thing she needed, some new relationship doomed to fail. She had other things to concentrate on. Better for it to be over before it even began.

--

Eric returned to the CGD headquarters and tried to look unaffected as he got to the office, hoping that Wes was gone already. It was rare for him to spend more time behind a desk than he had to, so with any luck . . .

But his luck was gone. Wes looked up from his desk as he came in and straightened quickly. "Hey, how'd it go?" he asked.

"Didn't work out," he answered shortly, going to a file cabinet and searching for the one he needed, retrieving it silently.

"What?" Wes asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he said, going over to him. "Can I have my desk?"

Wes gave him a look, but vacated the chair. "Come on, Eric, you have to tell me."

Eric sat down, pointedly ignoring his partner. But after a few long minutes of said partner staring holes into him, he straightened, turning to him. "She wasn't planning to go anyway," he said.

Wes raised an eyebrow. "That's not surprising," he admitted. "But I thought--"

"You were wrong," he cut in, turning away again and opening some folders. "It doesn't matter."

"Well, sure it does," Wes said. "Did she say why?"

"Just that parties aren't her thing," he answered.

"Maybe that's all it is," he said slowly.

"It doesn't matter," Eric repeated. "I really don't care."

Wes paused. "So . . . Now what?"

"Nothing," he said. "She said no, I'm not going to chase after her."

"Might not hurt," Wes ventured. He shrugged when Eric shot him a glare. "I'm just saying, I wouldn't give up. She might change her mind."

"I went alone last year, I can do it again," he said, trying to sound convincing. Wes began to speak and he cut in quickly. "Can you drop it already, Collins? I don't care."

"Sure," Wes said slowly. "Sorry." He paused. "I guess I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

Eric nodded, turning back to his work, and was relieved when the door shut behind Wes, leaving him alone. That was how he liked to be.

--

"You said no?!?!"

Taylor had rarely heard Alyssa's voice get that high, and she winced slightly, sitting at the table on the Animarium. She'd had a good run of two days without anyone hearing, and she'd actually been hoping no one would ever find out. She still wasn't sure just how word had gotten around, and how it had arrived in Alyssa's ears this early in the morning. Breakfast wasn't even over yet . . .

"Of course I did," she answered flatly. "Why wouldn't I?"

Alyssa stared at her for the longest moment, her big eyes even wider in disbelief. "Why would you?" she asked. "Everyone knows you like him!"

"So?" she asked. "What does it matter? It would never work out."

"How do you know?" Alyssa asked, frowning. "How can you rule out a relationship before you even get to know the guy?"

"I know enough," she answered. "Come on, it's no big deal."

"No big deal?" she repeated. "Someone actually likes you! And you like him back . . . and he asks you out-- and you say no!"

Taylor blinked. "It's not like no one's ever asked me out before," she said, trying not to sound too defensive.

Alyssa sighed, sitting down across from her at the table. "Taylor . . . You know I love you, but . . . how many guys have you actually been out with?"

"Plenty," Taylor answered quickly.

"And for how long?" she continued.

"Long enough," she stated.

"For what?" she asked, looking at her carefully.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, getting irritated at the direction the conversation was taking.

"Long enough for what?" Alyssa asked again.

Taylor paused, then shook her head. "Long enough for them to get to know me," she admitted. Alyssa nodded quietly and she sighed. "I guess I'm not exactly girlfriend material."

"Not for them," she said. "But, maybe for someone else . . ."

"Eric and me?" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow. "Alyssa, we'd kill each other."

She smirked. "I think you might be surprised. I mean, think about it. Eric's seen the real you, he pretty much started out with the worst of it. You don't think it might be worth something that he's still interested?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I'm not going to make a fool of myself figuring it out."

Alyssa sighed. "You know, you might be the bravest person I know . . . But you're an awful coward when it comes to love."

Taylor shot her a look. "I'm not a coward," she snapped. "I just know when something is worth a risk, and when it's not."

"And Eric's not," Alyssa said.

She paused, silent for a few minutes, fighting with herself. Then she shook her head. "I already told him no, anyway. Hell, he probably has another date by now."

"Somehow I doubt that," Alyssa said.

"It's too late," she argued. "Even if I wanted to change my mind, which I don't."

She rolled her eyes, standing up quickly. "Do you think you could forget your pride for just a few minutes? I mean, he apparently did!" She shook her head. "Please, Taylor, just think about it. I don't want you to regret this later."

Taylor looked at her, then nodded. "If it makes you happy, I'll think about it," she promised flatly.

Alyssa didn't look convinced, but she nodded. "Okay," she said.

--

Jen looked at her reflection in the mirror once more and smiled a little to herself. She'd finally decided on a dress, and she had to admit she couldn't wait to wear it to the party. Or for Wes to see. It had been a long time since she'd dressed up for a night, she was looking forward to it.

"Jen?"

She turned at Wes' voice, and her breath caught in her throat as she saw that it wasn't him. Alex stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable, and out of place in his uniform. "Alex?" she asked slowly.

He paused, taking in her attire. "Is this a bad time?"

She blinked, then shook her head quickly. "No, it's fine, it's just . . ." she trailed off. "What are you doing here?"

Alex was quiet for a long moment, then finally spoke. "I came to . . . I wanted to see you."

Jen frowned. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No," he said quickly. "Nothing's wrong."

She paused, looking at him silently. But as always, he was impossible to read. She took a breath. "Um, you want to come in?"

He looked up, then took a hesitant step into the room. Jen sat down on the bed and waited, and finally he spoke. "When we found out you were alive, Captain Logan gave me permission to come," he said. "I was going to wait until you returned, but . . . I just couldn't." He paused again. "I just wanted to see that you were all right."

"I am," she said quietly.

Alex nodded. "I'm sorry if I shouldn't have come," he said.

"No," she said, standing again. "Thank you. It . . . means a lot to me. How long can you stay?"

"A few days at most," he answered. "But I can return earlier. I don't want to be in the way."

She smiled a little. "You won't be," she said honestly. "You should stay." She paused. "There's a party tomorrow night, maybe you could come."

"A party?" he repeated.

Jen glanced down at her dress. "Yeah," she said. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, Mr. Collins is hosting. You should come, it'll be fun."

Alex paused. "What about Wes?" he asked.

"He won't mind," she replied. "If you don't, I mean."

He nodded slowly. "Maybe," he said. Jen smiled and he hesitated before speaking again. "Jen . . . are we all right?" he asked slowly.

Jen paused. "Alex?" He looked at her silently and she smirked. "Call me Jennifer."

Alex hesitated, then he smiled.

--

Wes looked up as the parlor doors opened, and he stood quickly as Alex entered the room. "Alex," he said. "What's wrong?"

Everyone looked up and the room was silent for a long moment, then Alex spoke. "Everything's fine," he said. "I'm here unofficially."

Wes frowned, going over to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Alex looked at him. "I just came to see Jennifer," he said. "She didn't think you would mind, but if you do--"

"Of course not," Wes cut in. "As long as everything's all right, stay as long as you want."

Alex paused, then nodded. "Thank you," he said stiffly.

"Come on in, have a seat" Wes offered, gesturing to a chair as he returned to the table with Lucas. "So, um, how are things in the future?"

"Fine," Alex answered shortly, glancing around at the others as he sat down, his guarded eyes resting on Nadira for a moment. "And here?" he asked, turning back to Wes.

"Same," he said. "Are you staying for the holidays?"

"Maybe," he said vaguely. "I haven't really decided."

"Party tomorrow," Wes brought up. "You're welcome to come, it's gonna be great."

"So I've heard," he said. "But I don't think I'll go. I didn't exactly bring anything with me."

Wes shrugged. "Well, you can borrow one of my suits, we're the same size."

Alex paused. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course," he said. "We're identical, remember?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I meant, you would lend me one?"

"Sure," he said easily.

"Well, thanks," he said slowly. "I don't need a date or anything, do I?"

Wes smirked a little. "No, thankfully. We've had some issues with that lately, honestly. I think Lucas and I had the easiest time of it."

Lucas looked up and Alex turned to him. "Who are you going with?"

He paused, glancing across to where Nadira sat. "Nadira," he said reluctantly.

Alex's eyes widened slightly. "Nadira," he repeated.

"Yeah, it's really no big deal," Lucas said quickly. He paused, then stood. "Anyway, I should go, I'll see you all later." He glanced at Alex. "Good to see you again."

Alex nodded, watching him go, then turned to Wes. He shrugged, then motioned to the chess table. "You want to play?" he asked.

Alex hesitated, then nodded. "Sure," he said.

--

Katie watched Wes and Alex for a moment longer before turning away, glancing out the window absently. She was starting to regret ever deciding to go to the party. It had seemed like such a fun idea at the time, dressing up and having a night out all together, before leaving again. Probably for good this time.

Maybe that was part of why she felt so miserable. She was going to miss this place even more than the last time. Somehow she didn't think she could fake otherwise, even for a night. Not alone. Not again.

She sighed, standing up quickly and leaving the room, heading back to the guest room she was staying in. Just because she was unhappy didn't mean she had to bring everyone else down with her.

--

Eric sat on his couch late that night, drinking a beer and watching the TV silently, trying to get his mind to focus on the program instead of where it wanted to go. Taylor had occupied enough of his thoughts lately, he was done with her.

He looked up quickly as he heard a knock on the door, frowning to himself as he glanced at the time. He stood and went to the door, glancing out the window and seeing a familiar Mustang parked outside. Eric unlocked the door quickly and opened it, trying not to let his curiosity show too much. "Hey," he said shortly.

"Hey," she answered, biting her lip awkwardly. "Um, I need to talk to you."

He nodded slowly. "Sure. You . . . want to come in?"

Taylor paused. "Yeah, okay."

Eric stepped aside, watching as she entered the house, looking around absently. He waited uncomfortably, for the first time in a long time wishing he had more to show, and gestured to the other room. "Uh, have a seat," he said.

She nodded, going into the small living room and sitting on the couch. Eric followed her, awkwardly sitting at the other end. They were both silent for a long minute, then Taylor took a breath. "So . . ." she trailed off. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah," he answered. "Is, everything okay?"

"It's fine," she said quickly.

"Good," he said. He waited another moment, then stood. "Taylor, what's going on? Why are you here?"

Taylor paused, then sighed, looking up at him. "I want to go to the party with you," she stated bluntly.

Eric blinked. "You what?"

"You heard me," she said.

He paused, frowning. "You came all the way here, at this time of night, to tell me you'd changed your mind about a party?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she said.

He thought a moment, then shook his head. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know, does it really matter?"

"Yeah, maybe," he admitted.

"Look," she said impatiently. "I just decided to go, and I figured why go alone? Okay?" She paused, folding her arms. "If you don't want to go, just tell me. I don't care."

"It's not that," he said quickly. "It's just . . . what does this mean exactly?"

"Nothing," she answered flatly. Then she sighed. "It means I should have said yes in the first place, okay? Now does the offer still stand or not?"

He watched her carefully for a moment, trying to read her. Then he nodded slowly. "Yeah, it still stands," he said, still too doubtful to let himself sound happy about it.

Taylor nodded, not looking too excited either. "Good," she said shortly. "So I'll see you then?"

"Yeah," he said.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, then Taylor took a breath. "Yeah, well, I'll go now."

"Okay," he said shortly.

Eric went to the door with her and opened it, and Taylor paused a moment in the doorway, not looking at him. Finally she faced him, leaning in and kissing him quickly. He barely had time to react before she pulled away. "See you soon," she said.

He nodded and watched as she left, getting back to her car and driving off. He shook his head silently, and couldn't help but smile as he headed back in, shutting the door behind him.

--

Lucas entered Nadira's room the next morning and found her sitting on her bed, silently staring at her hands folded in her lap. "Hey," he said, frowning. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You sure?" he asked. "You look pretty down."

"It's no big deal," she said quietly.

Lucas went over to her, sitting beside her on the bed. "What's the matter?" he asked. She didn't answer and he took her hand, getting worried as he looked at her carefully. "Nadira, come on."

"Okay," she said quickly, looking up at her, her eyes red. "Yesterday when Alex came in, and you told him you were going to the dance with me . . ." she shook her head. "Lucas, you were so embarrassed. You didn't even want to say my name."

Lucas stared at her silently for a while, unable to find the words to say. "Nadira . . ." he began. "I didn't mean for it to sound that way."

She looked at him. "Well . . . was it that way?"

"Of course not," he said quickly.

"Then why?" she insisted.

He paused, thinking back to the moment. He looked away, shaking his head a little. "I didn't . . ." he trailed off.

"I knew it," she said, standing up. "So if you don't want to go with me then why did you ask me in the first place? Just to see if I'd say yes? Did one of your stupid friends dare you or something?"

"It's not like that at all," he said. "Nadira, I want to go out with you. To the party, and after that. It's just not that simple."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you're a mutant!" he answered. "I mean, did you really think it'd be easy?"

"You didn't seem to care before," she said, tears filling her eyes. "Why did things change?"

Lucas sighed, closing his eyes a moment. "They didn't," he said. "Nothing changed." She started to speak and he stood, cutting her off. "Alex showing up . . . I just didn't know what to think. He's not like the others. I mean, he's not even my friend. He's my superior officer." He paused. "And your dad . . . he killed him, Nadira. Something like that can't just be forgotten."

"I can't change anything he did," she said, her voice shaking. "I'd give anything to."

"I know," he said. He paused, then took a breath, looking at her quietly. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

She looked up quickly. "Don't be," she said. "I understand." She shook her head, trying to smile. "I should have known. This was all too good to be true."

"Don't say that," he said. "Look, I fucked up, and I'm sorry. But I don't want this to be the end." He paused. "Do you?"

"Of course not," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "But I don't want to be in some secret relationship either."

"It won't be a secret," he said quickly. "I'll tell everyone if you want me to." He stepped closer to her, taking her hand in his. "It's gonna take a little time, but please, just give me a chance."

She looked up at him quietly, her wide eyes cautious. "I don't know," she said.

Lucas nodded, feeling his own eyes moisten as he looked at her, wishing he could take back that moment in the parlor, wishing he could have had the nerve to speak up and say what he felt. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I didn't want to hurt you." He paused. "If you don't want to go tomorrow . . . Or we could just go as friends, if you want."

She paused, then nodded. "I want to go with you," she said. "But only if you're sure it's what you want, too."

He smiled in relief, blinking quickly. "It is," he said, laughing nervously. "I'm not sure I've ever wanted anything more, honestly."

Nadira smiled, letting out a breath. "Okay." She shook her head, brushing a hand over her eyes quickly. "I'm sorry," she said. "I should have known this wouldn't be easy on you, I just . . ."

"I understand," he said. "Don't be sorry." He took a deep breath, then hesitantly came closer, letting go of her hand. She stepped in to him and put her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest and closing her eyes. He kissed her head gently, then smiled as he held her close.

--

Alex approached the girls dressing room slowly, knocking lightly on the door and waiting a moment for an answer. It opened and Katie stood before him, wearing a white bathrobe. "Alex," she said, her eyes widening in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said slowly. "I came to talk to you." He glanced past her but Jen didn't seem to be around. "I have to ask you something."

Katie frowned. "Okay. . . what is it?"

He hesitated. "Well, I was wondering . . . and I know it's short notice. But I'm going to the party tonight. Would you like to be my date?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"Of course," he answered. "I mean, I know we aren't really close, but I thought maybe you'd like the company." He paused. "I know I would."

Katie smiled brightly. "Alex, thank you," she said sincerely. She laughed a little. "You have no idea how much this whole stupid thing has been bothering me."

"I understand," he said. "None of us want to be alone on Christmas."

She nodded quietly, looking at him. "Yeah, I guess not." She smiled again. "I really have to get ready . . . See you in an hour?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Katie." He turned and headed down the hall to his own room, smiling to himself.

--

Wes groaned as he fought with his bow tie, watching himself in the mirror. "I hate these things," he grumbled.

Eric stood beside him, arms folded as he watched, amused. "You'd think you'd be used to them by now," he commented. Wes' only answer was a noncommittal grunt.

They both looked up as the door opened and Alex came in, looking as uncomfortable as always. "Hey Alex," Wes said. Then he gestured to the bed. "I got a couple suits out for you, whatever you want."

"Thanks," Alex said. He took one out of the garment bag and looked at it a moment. "I've never worn one of these before," he noted absently.

"Really?" Wes asked. "Wow. That's crazy."

He shrugged. "I wear my uniform."

"I wore my first suit when I was a baby," Wes commented. "Just a couple months old."

Alex actually smirked just a little. "That's about when I started wearing the uniform."

"Touché," Wes said, grinning easily. He glanced at Eric. "You'd better get going if you're gonna get your date in time," he said.

Eric looked at his watch quickly. "Yeah, I guess I should," he said, straightening. He went to the door and glanced back at the two before opening it. "See you guys later."

"Yup," Wes said easily. He finished with his tie and straightened it in the mirror, glancing back at Alex. "Hey, I'm gonna head out, you go ahead and get ready, okay?"

Alex nodded, seeming to read the awkwardness in the air. He paused. "Thanks, Wes," he said.

Wes smiled. "Any time."

--

Wes sat on the small couch in the hall with the other guys hours later, none of them daring to check on the girls but all of them getting more impatient and restless with every minute. "What the hell takes them so long?" he muttered quietly.

"Well, hopefully it was worth it," Jen's voice said. He looked up quickly and saw her standing before him, a wry smile on her face.

Wes felt his breath catch as he looked at her, and he stood up slowly. "Jen," he breathed. "You look . . . Worth it," he finished with a smirk.

She smiled. "Thanks," she said, glancing down at her dress awkwardly.

He took her hand and laughed lightly as Nadira appeared, a splendor of sequins and ruffles. Lucas' smile as he saw her was one of both happiness and amusement. Katie followed, looking a bit shy, but a sparkle in her eyes. "Katie," he said, catching her attention. He winked. "Gorgeous."

She grinned. "Thanks, Wes."

Phillips spoke up. "Master Wes, are you all quite ready? The guests are entering and you really should be there for the greeting."

Wes nodded. "Thanks, we'll be right there." He looked at Jen. "Ready?" She nodded and they went down the hall, meeting up with Eric and Taylor. Wes smirked. "You're late," he remarked.

"No, we're not," Eric said, scowling.

Wes smiled to himself, gripping Jen's hand securely as they made their way down the hall. They got to the top of the stairs and Wes looked down at Jen before they started down, watching her carefully. She couldn't look more beautiful. And the moment couldn't be more perfect.

--

Jen laughed slightly as Wes took her fork from her hand yet again and replaced it with another. "This is so confusing," she said, shaking her head.

Wes smiled. "Just watch me."

"Oh, I am," she said with a smile. "But I'm not watching what fork you use." He smirked and she elbowed him playfully. "How'd you learn all this stuff anyway?"

Wes shrugged. "I don't know, born into it I guess. I even took some etiquette classes once."

"I can't even spell that," Jen joked lightly.

"Me neither." His eyes twinkled.

"This is really nice," she said, looking around. "I wish we could do this kind of thing more often."

"Well, maybe next time--" he quickly broke off, glancing away for a moment before putting on a small smile again. "Never mind."

"I'm sorry," Jen said quietly. "I shouldn't have said that." She took a breath. "Let's just forget about it, okay? For now."

Wes nodded. "Okay." He smiled, and this time it just barely reached his eyes

--

After dinner they all gathered in the ballroom, a room most of them didn't even know existed earlier. Music was already playing and it wasn't long before couples started dancing. Lucas offered a hand to Nadira hesitantly. "May I have this dance?"

Nadira smiled, but looked over her should at her father. "What do you think?" she asked, smiling.

Ransik frowned, looking at Lucas for a moment, but then he nodded, turning back to his daughter. "Go ahead, dear."

Lucas nodded to him uncomfortably. "Thanks," he said. He grabbed Nadira's hand and led her to the floor. "I'm really glad you came with me," he said.

Nadira smiled. "Me too." She paused. "I know it's early, I mean we've only known each other for a few weeks and we've never even been on a date, but . . ." she blushed a little. "Do you think this could really work out?"

Lucas looked at her for a long moment, then nodded. "I really do," he said. Then he smirked. "And I think it's safe to say I've known you for longer than a few weeks."

"Yeah, I guess so," she admitted. "But I was kinda hoping you'd forget about that. I mean, it wasn't me."

"I'll never forget," he said. "I've thought about our first date for a year now."

She looked away quickly. "Please never mention that again," she said. "It hardly counts." Then she looked back at him. "All year?" she asked.

Lucas nodded. "Couldn't get you out of my mind."

She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Well, next time, you write a poem about me."

--

Eric stood beside Taylor, watching Cole and Alyssa attempt to dance together. Taylor laughed slightly and he looked at her. "Don't expect any better from me," he noted.

She glanced up at him. "Ditto," she said shortly. The she shrugged, the motion incongruous in her formal wear. "You wanna go for it?" she asked. "Not much else to do at this party."

He paused. "Sure, why not." They walked onto the floor and Taylor faced him, putting her arms around his neck. "Don't laugh."

"Wouldn't dare," he noted, putting a hand around her waist hesitantly and looking at her. "You look really nice," he said.

Taylor blinked, smiling a little despite herself and glancing down. "Thanks," she said. "You don't look bad yourself." She paused. "And . . . Thanks for letting me come with you after all."

Eric paused. "I was kind of hoping you would change your mind," he admitted.

She nodded. "So, maybe after this . . . we could go out again. You know, somewhere. When we're free."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think we should."

--

Katie looked at the man before her as they danced, quietly studying him. "I didn't know you could dance," she commented.

"I can't," Alex replied, sounding amused. "Can't you tell?"

She shook her head. "You're doing good."

"I'm faking it," he stated shortly.

She laughed a little. "You know, this is probably the last thing I expected to be doing this Christmas. Dancing with you at a party a thousand years in the past . . ." She looked around. "It's strange."

"Believe me, I know," he said.

Katie looked back at him. "So . . . you're doing okay? I mean, you seem different. Happier, I guess."

Alex nodded slowly. "I am," he said. "I'll be fine. We all will be." He paused. "It helps, too, to know none of you hate me anymore."

Katie winced a little at the word. "We didn't hate you," she said slowly. "We just . . ."

He shook his head. "Don't even try, Katie. I know how I acted."

"It's forgotten," she said seriously. "I mean it."

Alex smiled just a little. "Thank you.

--

Wes led Jen out onto the balcony, getting some air after a couple hours of dancing. He watched as she smiled, taking a deep breath of the fresh air and looking out over the balcony. "It's beautiful out here," she said softly.

"I guess it is," he noted. "I never really noticed before."

She sighed. "Everything feels so perfect tonight." She shook her head, blinking as tears came to her eyes. "I just wish . . ."

"I know," he said. "I do too."

Jen turned to face him, putting a hand on his chest and looking into his eyes. "I love you," she said simply.

Wes put a hand over hers, blinking back the tears that threatened his own eyes. "I love you, too," he said. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Merry Christmas, Jen."

She smiled. "Merry Christmas."

--

12/27/03


End file.
